


Captain America's Boyfriend

by rant_girl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Captain America Buck, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Winter Soldier Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: It's Halloween, and Christopher decides to give his Dad and Buck a nudge or two.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 342





	Captain America's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's nowhere near Halloween, but this has been floating about in my head for a while and well fuck it, here it is lol just a fluffy little thing.

“Why am I Bucky?” Eddie quirked his eyebrow at him, it wasn’t a complaint, just genuine curiosity, “It's your name.”

They’d let Christopher choose their costumes. 

Buck shrugged with a smile, “Because he's the Winter Soldier. And _you_ were a soldier.” 

Not to mention that Christopher knew that Captain America was Buck’s favourite.

“Captain America was a soldier too,” Eddie countered. 

“Yeah, but it's not in his name.”

Eddie huffed at that unable to stop the snort that followed.

“I don't know, man. Makes sense to me. I mean obviously I'm the tall hot blond, and you're the broody brunet.”

“I'm not broody.”

“He said with a broody scowl.”

Eddie slapped him playfully.

“Honestly, I thought for sure he'd want you to be Iron Man. You know with the whole pseudo-father-son relationship thing.”

Christopher had decided to be Spiderman.

That of course was when Christopher poked his face into Eddie’s room, “Daddy can't be Iron Man.”

“Why not, _Spiderman_?”

“Because Iron Man isn't Captain America's boyfriend. Bucky is.”

Buck and Eddie shared a look, Eddie crouching down in front of his son, “Chris, and not that there would be anything wrong with it if they were. But Bucky and Captain America aren't boyfriends.”

“Yes they are,” Chris said adamantly. 

“And who told you that?” Buck asked, already having a sneaking suspicion, which Christopher confirmed.

“May did.”

Of course she did.

“Chris, buddy, why do you want our costume characters to be boyfriends?” Eddie asked.

Christopher gave them a look that very plainly said that that was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard. 

It made Buck’s heart rate pick up. 

“Christopher, Buck and I aren't dating.”

Chris just continued with the look, letting his head tilt to the other side with a heavy sigh, “You're always making heart eyes at each other, and you're always in each other's personal space and you have Wednesday date nights.”

“Chris,” they said together.

The two of them talking over each other:

“That's not−” | “We don't−”

“I mean,” Buck said.

“You don't−” | “You're not−”

They both gave a nervous huff of a laugh.

Buck bit his lip, scratching the back of his neck, and he took a deep breath, "But I do."

"You do?"

Buck nodded, the hope in Eddie's voice settling some of his nerves, and then Eddie said the best three words he could say in that moment.

"I do too."

The two of them finally sharing those soft, fond, once secret, smiles that they normally tried to hide from each other or else had somehow silently mutually agreed that they'd never call each other out for.

“Will you guys kiss already!”

The two men laughed at that, “It would appear that Spiderman wants us to kiss.”

“Well, if Spiderman thinks we should…”

Chris giggled.

Buck tugged Eddie in by his belt, his other hand cupping his cheek as he pulled him into their first kiss. It was just a series of gentle presses of their lips, with Chris watching they had to keep it on the chaste-er side of things, but it was already better than anything Buck had ever shared with anyone else. 

Because this was _Eddie_.

He was kissing Eddie. 

Their noses slid together as Buck let his forehead rest against Eddie's, just breathing each other in, neither wanting to pull away, “Eddie,” Buck breathed.

“I know,” Eddie whispered back.

“Daaaads!! We're gonna miss all the good candy if we don't leave now.” 

Eddie chuckled as he finally pulled back, “Okay, Mijo, we're just about ready. Buck, help me put my arm on? Buck?”

Christopher had ducked back out of the room, no doubt to go stand at the ready by the front door.

Buck hadn't moved, the beginnings of tears welling in his eyes.

“Buck what is it?”

“Did he just say ‘dads’, plural?” and he sniffled a little, trying his best to hold them back.

“Well, that's what we are, aren't we? You've been my co-parent for quite some time now.” 

“Eds−”

“C’mon. It's game face time. We've got trick or treating and then we've got Bobby and Athena's party. And I know you don't wanna be all bloodshot and puffy eyed for all the pictures we're gonna be in.”

Buck sniffed again, but he nodded, Eddie was right, he took another deep breath to calm himself, smiling when he felt Eddie's hands on his face, “I've just never felt this happy before.”

“Me either,” Eddie smiled that breath-taking smile of his and he was the one to initiate the kiss this time.


End file.
